Enemy of My Enemy
}} "Enemy of My Enemy" is the first episode of Season 3 of Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on June 24, 2016. Overview }} Plot Months after the Riders' defeat with Viggo, Hiccup and Toothless are preparing to do a reconnaissance by themselves without the other Riders' knowledge, though Toothless refuses to wear his armor as he finds discomfort in it. However, Hiccup is caught by Astrid who is disappointed in him as he confidently thinks to do it by himself is no big deal and at least he hopes to capture one of Viggo's men to be interrogated, but Astrid says otherwise. She lets Hiccup go but only if she can go with him. But while she's in the stables preparing Stormfly, Hiccup sneakily leaves without her. Still refusing to wear his dragon armor, Toothless and his rider fly through the skies with better comfort, they then spot a Dragon Hunter ship and takes a close inspection. Confused, as Hiccup and Toothless discovers that the crew is seemingly unconscious, Hiccup theorizes a dragon attack but is actually a trap cleverly planned by the Hunters as they ambush Hiccup and Toothless. With little time to react, they try their best to dodge the Dragon Root infused arrows, but one hits Toothless' tail. Toothless soon loses altitude but tries to resist the effects of the arrow and barely makes it for a landing on an island. Hiccup removes the arrow on his dragon's tail but is still in agonizing pain due to the effects. Hiccup discovers that the Dragon Hunters have docked on the island and they quickly hurry to find a place to hide. They seek shelter into a cave, Toothless is unable to mobilize himself and is still in pain. Hiccup regrets his decision to bring Toothless in a recon flight, he then hears a pair of Dragon Hunters scouting nearby. Toothless continues to roar in agony, Hiccup has to lure the Hunters away as he cannot risk of both being spotted inside a cave. He promises to his dragon that he will return and hurriedly covers the entrance of the cave with bushes. Hiccup hides in one of the fauna and throws a rock at the Hunters' opposite direction, thus luring them away from Toothless. As Hiccup thinks Toothless is safe now, he turns away and makes an audible noise that is heard by the Hunters. He is spotted, and Hiccup makes a run for it, but as he runs away, the Hunters in pursuit are suddenly knocked out. Hiccup looks on confused but has no time to discover the cause as he hears the Captain of the group of Dragon Hunters declaring that they will not leave until they find Hiccup and Toothless, he then orders his men to check the caves of the island, and Hiccup dashes towards his dragon's cave. As he returns he asks his dragon if he can move, but is still unable to. Just then, a group of Hunters nears the cave, and Toothless lures them in even closer as he keeps roaring in pain. With nowhere else to go through, Hiccup makes a last stand preparing to face the Hunters before they can take his dragon. But suddenly, a noise of a struggle is heard from the Hunters, making Hiccup confused, but the covers of the entrance are slowly removed and Hiccup stands firm as he prepares to meet his opponent. As the entrance opens, a man appears to face Hiccup who he discovers shockingly is Dagur. Dagur tries to step in closer, but Hiccup threateningly warns him to back off and he charges towards Dagur, trying to fight him. Dagur tries to tell Hiccup he's not here to harm him, but Hiccup refuses to stop, Dagur grabs him and throws him out of the cave, which Hiccup sees the group of Dragon Hunters unconscious, asking Dagur why did he do it. Dagur tells him he has time to answer later and strongly suggests to Hiccup that he and his dragon move before the Hunters wake up. As Dagur and Hiccup help Toothless move, Hiccup is still questioning Dagur and his new attitude towards them, Dagur tries to tell them again that he means no harm, but when Hiccup tells him he is still weird, Dagur suddenly throws a dagger but not hitting Hiccup, but deactivating a Dragon Hunter trap. A while later, they arrived near the cliff of a waterfall, to which Dagur frustratingly tells Hiccup to look on the side as Hiccup starts to go mistrusting towards Dagur. Hiccup spots a cave in the side of the waterfall, they then travel to it, on a path of a dangerous edge. Dagur tries to caution Hiccup of the path, but Hiccup loses his footing and begins to plummet, Dagur grabs him on time but is also being pulled down, Toothless helps and pulls them up to safety. They enter Dagur's cave and Dagur prepares to care for Toothless. Dagur then explains why he is here and why is he acting differently to Hiccup, he crazily tells that after he broke his alliance with Viggo and the Hunters he drifted alone and found himself on the island, he then cuts and asks how is his sister, Heather and her dragon doing to which Hiccup replies she's fine, Dagur then continues his story saying he's been living alone for months and after a near-death experienced he mustered time of learning things through with himself. But when Hiccup chuckles, Dagur asks why, Hiccup replies saying he's still crazy, Dagur angrily but then calmly replies he is not but understands his claim. Hiccup asks why would he believe and follow him, Dagur answers that he doesn't have too as he deserves it. He then checks on Toothless who is still in bad condition, Dagur suggests to Hiccup that he takes an antidote that Dagur once saw the Hunters do once, either that or Hiccup waits for the effects of the arrow to hopefully wore off. Dagur gives him a sword as they prepare to seek the ingredients. As they wander off and find the ingredients one by one, Hiccup again asked why Dagur has changed, Dagur repeats saying he has thought through much about himself, Hiccup asks what was it, Dagur replies by saying that before he led his life blindly by himself alone, as he simply disregards the consequences of every action he makes and cares for no one, but ever since Heather intervened she changed him. Suddenly, a Changewing springs up and prepares to attack but to Hiccup's surprise, Dagur makes a sort of dragon call scaring the Changewing away, which he explains to Hiccup something he learned on the island. While getting the next ingredient, Hiccup's palm is burned by Fire Fern, and Dagur takes him to a lake and stuffs his hand in the water saying it'll soothe the burn, and fortunately, water is the next ingredient Dagur needs. Dagur then asks Hiccup why he went out here alone, Hiccup explains by saying Dagur wasn't the only one who changed after meeting Viggo. Dagur quickly learns what he means saying that he has gone through it himself, Hiccup seeking revenge and obsession over his great enemy will make him do things he never thought he could do and could force him to do mistakes, Dagur also adds that it's harmful to one's self, if one continues to seek it, Dagur explains that it'll slowly kill the person. Hiccup does not answer and looks on Dagur, as Dagur finishes filling a container with water, he tells Hiccup that "You'll Live". The last ingredient is a Purple Oleander on top of a tall rock formation, but Hiccup questions that blue oleanders is poisonous to dragons, how is the purple flower any different, Dagur replies that it's because of Nature. Satisfied with the answer, Hiccup climbs on to grab the flower, as Dagur watches, two Dragon Hunters spots them and one quietly prepares to knock Dagur out. Fortunately, Dagur notices and attacks him, feeling a good sensation in the fight, he quickly proceeds to take out the Hunters. When one Hunter misses Dagur with a mace, Dagur knocks him down and he grabs his mace and prepares to finish him, but he realizes what he is doing and drops the mace, showing Dagur's mercy. Hiccup walks in with the flower and saw what Dagur did, Dagur tells Hiccup again he has changed. Suddenly, Dagur pushes Hiccup to the ground, he angrily asks why'd he do it, but he discovers Dagur saved him from being shot with an arrow as Dagur instead took the shot in his left shoulder. A Dragon Hunter charges towards Hiccup with a mace, with no time to think of an escape, Hiccup instead grabs a mace near to him and confronts the Hunter, in which Hiccup incapacitates him in one blow. Hiccup drops the mace and looks on disgusted at what he did. Back at the cave, Hiccup finishes making the formula to the Dragon Root antidote, just then Dagur awakens and finds that Hiccup has patched up his injury, Dagur asks why after everything he did to him. Hiccup answers saying it was 'payback' for him. Dagur inspects the antidote and puts a last touch of oleander to finish it. As Hiccup prepares to give it to Toothless, Dagur cuts in suggesting they could always wait for the effects of the arrow to wear off, but could take a while longer, and then adds that Hiccup must release his 'paranoia' of himself as Dagur claims it is not who he is. Hiccup grabs the antidote and pours it into Toothless' mouth. But once Toothless consumes the antidote, he goes berserk, Hiccup then turns to Dagur who questions his responsibility in the creation of the antidote. As Toothless continues to go mad and Hiccup thinking the antidote has no effect, Hiccup lashes out on Dagur telling him to back off but Dagur tries to reason that he has no knowledge that the serum would do that. Unconvinced, Hiccup tackles Dagur and they fall off the cave and down to the river. They barely make it out, but the fighting continues, Dagur restrains Hiccup telling him that he didn't try to make Toothless go mad. But before he could finish, the Hunters hold them at arrow point and they surrender. The Captain tells the captives that they will find Toothless no matter what, but suggests Hiccup and Dagur make it easier for them, the Hunters try to make them confess by threatening Hiccup with a brander of where he would be painfully scorched and imprinted with the Dragon Hunter symbol. Dagur relents and tells them to stop for he will tell them the location, Hiccup tells him to not do it. The Captain throws Hiccup back to the ground and orders a few men to accompany Dagur as they prepare to follow him towards their hideout, but Dagur first goes to accompany Hiccup but in a clever attempt, he burns his ropes onto a nearby campfire, freeing him and he attacks the Hunters. Hiccup tells him to free him quickly, but the Hunters are closing in. Dagur apologizes saying to Hiccup that he'll only slow him down, and he escapes to the woods alone, leaving Hiccup behind. Angered by this, Hiccup screams in complete hate for Dagur saying he never changed, as Dagur runs he hears Hiccup's rants and takes a short pause thinking about it before he continues through. The Captain tells the guards to forget Dagur, as they still have Hiccup to lead them to the Night Fury, and they'll go after Dagur later. As the Hunters and Hiccup head through the ship, the Captain tells Hiccup that he has one last chance to talk, but Hiccup remains adamant. The Captain orders the guards to take him back to the ship, but Hiccup hears a dragon call. Toothless arrives on the scene attacking the Hunters, he discovers that Dagur has ridden with Toothless in an effort to free Hiccup. The Captain holds Hiccup with a sword near him, but as Toothless confronts and releases a terrifying roar, the Captain cowardly frees Hiccup and runs. Dagur then cuts Hiccup's ropes and they both exchanged glances with each other, showing that they now befriended each other. Hiccup rides on Toothless and finishes the job by blasting plasma blasts at the ship, resulting in the Hunters on board to abandon their vessel. Hiccup and Toothless spots the Captain fleeing towards the island, and they pursue him. On the other hand, Dagur spots the now crewless ship and decides to climb aboard. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless pushes the Dragon Hunter Captain deeper into the woods, he fearfully hides behind a boulder for safety, Hiccup and Toothless decides his not worth the trouble and they turn back. The Captain then hears a suspicious growl and discovers that a Changewing is also with him, he screams as the Changewing lunges on him, presumably killing the Captain. As Hiccup and Toothless return to greet and thank Dagur they find him and the ship gone. Hiccup and Toothless attempts to find Dagur but give up eventually as they plan to return to the Edge to rest, with Hiccup still owing Dagur in mind. As they fly back, the thick cloud cover reveals the ship and Dagur on board. Dagur then shouts his last words 'Hiccup! Tell Heather I'm coming for her!' as the ship carrying him then set sail towards the horizon, while Hiccup and Toothless are seen flying through the sky towards the Edge. Trivia *Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut do not make appearances in this episode. *This is the second time when Toothless wear one of the tail-fins seen in "A Time to Skrill". *The branding iron that the Hunter threatens to use on Hiccup leaves the same symbol as the scar Eret has on his chest. This hints at a connection between the Dragon Hunters and Drago Bludvist. *The threat of Hiccup being branded might be an allusion to the Slavemark in the books, which Hiccup does get. *Other than his shield, this is the first time Hiccup has used a weapon directly on someone. *In the cave, one moment Dagur has the sling on his arm, then the next scene he doesn't, then in the next it is back on again, and then it disappears again. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *Heather (mentioned) Enemies *Nolan North as Dragon Hunter Commander *Viggo Grimborn (mentioned) Dragon Characters *Toothless *Meatlug *Stormfly (mentioned) *Windshear (mentioned) Dragons *Night Fury *Gronckle *Changewing *Deadly Nadder (mentioned) *Razorwhip (mentioned) Locations *Dragon's Edge **Dragon's Edge Stables *Unnamed Island Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Dragon Armor *Astrid's Kransen *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships *Dragon Eye (mentioned) Events *Dragon Hunter War References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media Category:Episodes Focused on Hiccup